Talk:Chōjūrō
Why? Does he have earth nature icon? The water icon is understandable, but why the earth one? - MadaraU (talk) 06:19, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :I think that part was copyed from Kisame's page, cause I don't recall this guy beeing a member of Akatsuki. Jacce | Talk 06:25, 3 July 2009 (UTC) age any proof showing that he's the youngest member yet? He may seem young, but that doesn't prove he's young :Ao did refer to him as a teen, so he has to be younger than Kisame, Zabuza and Raiga.--Marioscout (talk) 15:17, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::When did he do that? I only remember him saying Chōjūrō was younger than him. He looks like he could be between 15 and 25. Still, it doesn't matter how old he is now, since saying he's the youngest is unsubstantiated in any way. There are too many unknowns; the other, unknown Swordsmen, the ages when the Seven Swordsmen became members, and whether or not Suigetsu is considered one of the Seven Swordsmen. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 15:26, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :::My bad; Ao called him a 'young man'. Its too early to say that he is the youngest Swordsman ever, but is there still not enough info to call him the youngest Swordsman revealed so far?--Marioscout (talk) 15:44, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::::My opinion...That kinda trivia is too vague, and will likely keep getting changed....Like ShouenSuki said....We dont know how old Zabuza or Kisame were when they were made into the 7 ninja swordsman...Hell, Zabuza stated that he killed evry1 in his class as a kid, And he mite have been made one around that time....-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 16:13, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Ao refers to Chojuro as a kid, http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/454/08/ and wouldnt Chojuro be the strongest of the last Seven Shinobi Swordsmen of the Mist or the only that hasn't defected if he was chosen to protect the mizukage?--Talk-- 11:45, 20 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Not necessarily. He could just be the only one that's available/the swordsmen that's most useful as an escort. ''~SnapperT '' 17:30, 20 July 2009 (UTC) What? I don't recall anyone ever saying Chojuro is one of the Seven Swordsmen. If it's because of his sharpened teeth, then that's pure speculation. ThePortalMan (talk) 13:21, 15 July 2009 (UTC) : Beep beep. http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/454/06-07/ < Look at what the old guy who gives Mizukage her hat says :] ~Hakinu (talk | ) 13:27, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :: Ah, I see. I must have just skimmed over this last chapter to have missed something so obvious. Thanks. :) (talk) 05:43, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Sensor Didn't he say he was one in the latest chapter? Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 07:32, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :Yup! Kouseki (talk) 07:33, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::No he didn't. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 11:14, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Yes he did: "Even with my honed sensory skills, I wasn't sure if we'd make it in time." http://1.bp.blogspot.com/_7u9gMhrSm6Y/Sw52FaAbV1I/AAAAAAAAH9A/oL7zsuy0VpI/s1600/11.jpg --Sauske-Blaze (talk) 02:54, December 6, 2009 (UTC)Sauske-Blaze ::::No he didn't: . --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 03:20, December 6, 2009 (UTC) i cant read Japanese so ill just have to take your word for it. --Sauske-Blaze (talk) 13:23, December 6, 2009 (UTC)Sauske-Blaze Manga image Do we really need to put his Manga image in his infobox? --Ilnaruto me 11:25, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :I also find it unnecessary. His anime depiction doesn't depart from the manga. Omnibender - Talk - 20:39, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Same.--'Deva ''' 20:49, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't think that image is there because they've animated him poorly. It's more because we have a coloured manga image of his so we use it sorta thing. I also don't think we have to remove it especially since we have that manga/anime feature.--Cerez365™ 21:39, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Water Clone Jutsu I noticed that its listed in his jutsu box, but the jutsu article has him down as only using it in the video games. If I am correct, aren't video game jutsu not a posted appear in character jutsu boxes?Umishiru (talk) 21:35, February 5, 2013 (UTC) It's some kind of coding problem. It's affected other infoboxes too. (talk) 01:21, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Yomiko-chan Hiding in Mist Technique he used this in The New Seven Ninja Swordsmen!!? Fanking (talk) 22:12, October 22, 2017 (UTC) :No indication he did. Omnibender - Talk - 22:34, October 22, 2017 (UTC)